1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for guiding and driving trailers and more particularly pertains to a new trailer driver for guiding and driving a trailer when the trailer is disconnected from the hitch of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for guiding and driving trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for guiding and driving trailers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,482; U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,841; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,217; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,515; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,711; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,483.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trailer driver. The inventive device includes a support frame and a ground engaging wheel rotatably mounted to the support frame. A mounting bracket is pivotally coupled to the support frame and is adapted for mounting the support frame to a trailer tongue. A motor is provided for rotating the ground engaging wheel. A steering handle upwardly extends from the support frame.
In these respects, the trailer driver according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of guiding and driving a trailer when the trailer is disconnected from the hitch of a vehicle.